In general, in the clothing treating apparatuses, there are washing machines, dryers, washing and drying machines, an so on, and, recently, refreshers are developed for keeping clothing in a fresh state.
The clothing treating apparatuses have systems required for purposes, to require separate pressing for removing rumples from the clothing even if the clothing has been treated with respective apparatuses.